I'm Just Curious, Is It Serious?
by Wei Wuxian Yiling Patriarch
Summary: Sasuke is in a relationship with his high school love for past three years but Gaara, his boyfriend, is hiding it from others and then even crosses all limits.While Naruto is the son of a huge game production company, whofell in love on first sight with the cute daughter of his father's friend years ago but then he got to know the truth...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 _Ok So first I apologize for long absence but I got really busy with life and so much happened that I kind of lost the motivation but now I'm back and feeling_

 _better and I thought how about surprising you guys with a short story but as you know that my inability to write short stories is so great that I don't even know_

 _where to begin with yeah somehow a one shot became a long shot lmao. But It turn out really good and I'm sure you'll love it._

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 _I don't own Naruto. I hope you know that. Or it would be my name there and not kishimoto sensei's XD._

* * *

 **Beta**

 _HeartSNS_

* * *

 _ **Co-Author  
** The very pervy and talented WhistleSongWriter_

* * *

"Beep… Beep"

The alarm was ringing signaling that it was already seven am. Shuffling within his lover's embrace, the boy yawned and slowly slid out to turn off the alarm.

He grabbed the band on the nightstand and quickly tied his loose silky hairs into a small pony tail, before standing up to stretch his body. He rubbed his tired eyes, but then his body stiffened as a deep blush crept on his milky cheeks. He fondly looked back at the sleeping man and then slowly strolled inside the bathroom. His eyes met the mirror.

Reflected were a pair of puffy black eyes, his line of vision travelled down, stopping at every single hickey covering his lean torso. He saw the messed state his underwear was in and after undressing, he stepped into the shower. Biting his lip, he reached behind wincing as flares of pain erupted from his backside, his cheeks burned as he began to clean himself up. After his shower, he dried himself with a white, fluffy towel and then walked back into the bedroom, limping with each step.

There he saw the man was awake, though still wrapped in sheets, with his muscular torso revealed and owlishly blinking his eyes. He looked at the boy with his piercing green eyes and then gave a lazy smile.

"Hey." His voice was gruff while he popped on his elbow to look up.

"You're awake..," the boy blushed, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

"What are you doing waking up so early Sasuke? It's the weekend right?" The man frowned, his red hairs glistered in the sunlight pouring from behind the curtains slightly into the room. The man also had a fair share of his own love bites.

"I have a study group today, didn't I tell you yesterday Gaara?" Sasuke asked his lover.

"I don't remember any such thing." Gaara sulked while he got out of the bed, "I wanted to go out with you on a breakfast date jeez.." He said grumbling while he left for the bathroom, ignoring Sasuke.

"I told you to go easy on me last night Gaara, it's not my fault you have Horny Dick Syndrome," growled Sasuke as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Gaara who was entering the bathroom halted in his steps and turned to glare at Sasuke but then after looking at Sasuke's sour expression he bit his lips before composing his own and smiled. He moved closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry. I just always lose my calm with you baby." Gaara pulled Sasuke's lithe body closer and nuzzled his face into his neck.

Sasuke briefly relaxed into the embrace, but then remembered that he was still mad and pushed Gaara away.

"Take a shower, you smell of sweat," He complained, however his voice went quiet, "If you still want to we can go on a date after the study session."

"No, baby you go ahead and study. It's fine. I need to go for the practice match too." Gaara slid his fingers through his messy brown hairs and then smirked devilishly, "By the way Sasuke, you weren't complaining about how I smelled last night. I hadn't showered when you hopped into my arms." He walked away with a smug expression.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he fixed his appearance before yelling, "That's because I sprayed an air freshener early yesterday morning. Anyways I'm going, there should be some food in the fridge… I'll text you when I'm finished."

Gaara's expression soured and he mumbled under his breath, 'This little shit. He thinks he is so smart. Fucking slut.' Gaara gritted his teeth while he hopped inside the shower. The loving and caring act was dropped as soon as Sasuke had left.

But of course he'd never reveal his true self in front of the college genius and rich boy Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara had met him in high school. Sasuke Uchiha, who was the most popular guy in their high school, had a small build but he was lean and had muscles just in the right places, a brain that could give newton a run for his money and an endless fortune.

Sasuke was like the the golden goose and everyone, let it be girls or boys, flocked around him. The principal of their school was Sasuke's maternal aunt, so that fact also didn't help it.

As for Gaara… He hated Sasuke and despised him with every fibre of his being. Whenever he saw Sasuke the only thing that would come in his mind was 'why the hell does that girlish boy have to have it all?'? He was better at sports than Sasuke, yes he was slightly average at studies but he had good looks so why the fuck is Sasuke in spot light.

The fact that he ended up with Sasuke was the weirdest thing that ever happened to him too. Just a party at a warehouse with drugs and alcohol, and when he got up the next day with a shitty headache, he was greeted by a milky back and loose black hairs splayed on the pillow. His heart was thumping as his eyes traveled the beautiful outline and the sharp cut of the hip, however when the person shuffled and turned, his heart stopped.

It was Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha… The person he had hated during all of his high school life was laying beside him, covered in red angry bites and naked… Naked? Gaara remembered how panicked he had felt. The moment he lifted the covers to see that he was naked too, "SHIT" was repeated again and again like a mantra, but then everything started to rush back to him.

He remembered… He remembered that it wasn't him but Sasuke who had pushed him. It was Sasuke who seduced him. Whispering to him, seducing him with his words and repeating.

'I love you Gaara. I want you so much. I'll make you feel better than any woman has ever made you feel.'

He remembered how Sasuke had said that as if it was a dream than he never wanted to wake up from. How he said it with such a passionate tone and gaze. Gaara had concluded in that moment that Sasuke… The golden boy of the school… That Sasuke Uchiha actually loved him.. And if he loved him than it meant that Sasuke was gay?

Gaara had felt a strange sense of excitement run into his veins. He looked back at the curled up sleeping boy and smirked sinisterly.

So when Sasuke woke up and stumbled out of the bed yelping, looking like a cornered wild deer, Gaara had made his move. Telling Sasuke how much he enjoyed last night and how he wanted to continue it. How he wanted to get to know him better.

The boy fell for it. His eyes had lit up in glee. However Gaara didn't want his reputation to be ruined. So he very nicely and helplessly told Sasuke how he was afraid to become an outcast if he came out.

Sasuke had looked hurt but he composed his face and quickly said yes, agreeing to everything Gaara said, trusting him blindly. And from that day onward the dirty play had started. Sasuke was easily manipulated because of his feelings for Gaara. Gaara just had to act nice and show him how very helpless and dependent he was and Sasuke would melt.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the apartment, he switched on the light and craned his head to look inside the bedroom. Empty. Sighing, he looked at his phone and saw no new messages. 'Gaara must still be angry,' he thought wearily.

After untying his hair, he flopped down onto the bed and could faintly smell the scent of last night activities. Sadness tugged at his heart and he pulled the pillow closer, craving the warmth of his lover. Minutes passed until Sasuke finally decided to stop sulking and get dinner ready.

He heated the oven and crushed the cookies needed for the crust of the dessert, before baking it. Then he whipped up the chocolate pudding mixture and caramel sauce. He added the caramel and then the pudding to the crust and let it refrigerate.

While the pie refrigerated, he lined a baking sheet. After grabbing a small bowl, Sasuke added all the ingredients to make the herb rub. He stirred in a bit of olive oil and then let the mixture sit while he started to prepare for the pasta.

He quickly placed a pan to boil water for pasta while he started to fry the salami. While it fried he placed the tip of sirloin on the sheet and covered all the sides with the spice mixture before placing it in the oven. Waiting for the sirloin to roast, Sasuke combined the ingredients needed for the sauce. After the pasta finished cooking, he tossed the sauce, salami, mozzarella and basil before seasoning it to perfection. When the pasta was done, the roast was ready too, sizzling slightly and smelling mouthwatering. After taking out the roast, Sasuke whipped up some chocolate cream and topped the pie with it before returning it to the fridge.

As Sasuke set the table, joy and anticipation filled his heart. He had cooked Gaara's favourite foods; Chocolate Caramel Cream Pie, Herb Rubbed Sirloin Roast and Burnt Tomato Pasta to compensate for the missed date. A soft lullaby floated out of his voice as he poured two glasses of Screaming Eagle Cabernet, the corner of his lips turning up into a small smile.

He looked at his phone again expectedly, biting his plump lips a bit anxiously. He tapped his fingers on the table and took a whiff of himself. 'Maybe he should shower before Gaara came back?'

Deciding that Gaara may take a while to return, Sasuke stood up and walked into the bathroom, after undressing out of his casual attire, he stepped into the shower. The steam fogged the glass shower wall as Sasuke washed his hair with jasminum sambac scented shampoo.

After his impromptu shower, the boy walked into the bedroom, his towel wrapped around his lithe waist, riding low on his hips exposing his hip bones. A loud ringing had him rushing into the dining room.

"Gaara!" He shouted excitedly into the speaker, the sound of bursting music filled his ears, "Where are you?"

"WHAT? I-I Can't Hear You!" Gaara shouted over the line while the loud music kept on bursting in the background.

"I'M ASKING WHERE YOU ARE? DIDN'T PRACTICE FINISH 2 HOURS AGO?" Sasuke shouted back.

"Wait.. Sorry…" It felt as if Gaara was to talking to someone and Sasuke could hear the loud voices in the background giving him a headache, "Yeah Sasuke.. I.. I'm sorry but the guys just dragged me into a party. I...HEY SHUT UP FOR A SEC!" He shouted in the middle and Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"Are you coming back anytime soon?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the dishes laying out on the dinner table. His grip on the phone tightened.

"I- Babe…I don't know." Gaara's voice turned quiet when he called him and it stung Sasuke to know that even after all these years Gaara couldn't own the truth of their relationship.

"I-I… Have fun and text me when you're coming home," Sasuke's voice quivered as his body shook.

"Heyyy.. Why don't you come here huh? I mean there are drinks, games and drugs." He could feel Gaara smirking and then he heard someone calling Gaara over the loud music, "Who is it Gaaray?.. My roommate.." It was some girl's voice and in all those years Sasuke felt his heart crushing the millionth time again, 'roommate..' " Ok Sasuke...I gotta go…Don't wait for me but if you change your mind just come here. I'm gonna text you the address ok."

Sasuke heard the line cut off and his phone buzzed. Looking down, a stray tear fell onto the screen, he quickly wiped his eyes and almost threw his phone on the dining table and began packing up the food. 'Even after everything we've done, he's still too afraid to tell others of our relationship'.

As he piled the dishes into the fridge, his eyes lingered on the wine. 'A couple glasses won't hurt,' he told himself. He settled onto the couch, bottle in one hand as he downed the contents of the glass in the other.

Morning came slowly and when Sasuke woke up, his body ached and an extreme headache pounded in his head. The stinging sensation along with the feeling of something warm and wet travelled down his arm, he looked down and saw shattered glass. 'Shit…,' he realised that his hand was bleeding.

Sometime in the night, the glass ended up broken and now that he was waking up it ended up piercing his soft palm. He rushed to get the first aid kit, however stopped in his tracks when he saw the dining room. Memories of last night flooded into his brain, he walked towards the front door. No shoes. Gaara still hadn't come home.

Sasuke ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and went to bandage his hand. His grip trembled, but he persisted. 'Maybe he just got too drunk so he stayed behind,' he reasoned.

A ringing startled him.

"Gaara are you-," He started, only to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"Sasuke dear, it's me," A smiling voice greeted, cutting off his sentence.

"Mother," Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't hung out with his parents after moving out for college, and they often didn't get time to call each other as his family ran a prestigious hotel and restaurant chain, "Why are you calling?"

"I'm happy to know you still remember your mother Sasuke," A small melodic laugh travelled across the line, "Anyway, your father and I wanted to ask if you would like to go out for lunch with us and a good friend of ours."

"A good friend?" Sasuke asked, his parents had too many 'good friends'.

"Minato Uzumaki," his mother answered.

"Minato Uzumaki, as in the CEO of Uzumaki Enterprises?!"

"Yes, yes that Minato Uzumaki. Your father would be hurt to know that you're gushing over another company," his mother giggled.

Sasuke blushed, Uzumaki Enterprises had created his favourite game, Boundless Love. He could never forget the voice of his favourite character, Ethan, it had appeared in countless of his dreams and, even now could send shivers down his spine.

He cleared his throat, "Where are you meeting?"

"At noon in the Venus Hotel," His mother told him.

Sasuke paused, "Venus Hotel? You're just going to boast about our Hotel and Restaurant chain aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," His mother sang, it was followed by a small laugh, "Anyways, I need to meet up with your father. I'll see you soon sweetie, a driver is coming to pick you up in 10."

The other party hang up. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his long hair, he looked at the time and saw it was 10am. After wrapping his hand in bandages, he took some panadol and freshened up before throwing on a white button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Debating whether or not to tie up his hair, he decided not to and left it out after brushing out the knots.

As promised, someone had come to pick him up. After being dropped off outside the overly extravagant Venus Hotel, Sasuke walked inside. He noticed that no one arrived yet, so he decided to go to the restroom first.

'I wonder if Gaara came home yet,' Sasuke checked his phone as he walked into the restroom. He didn't look to see if anyone was coming out.

!BAM!

Sasuke groaned as he cradled his bandaged hand, he unconsciously landed on it causing it to start bleeding once more. Looking up to see the person he walked into, he was met with piercing, smoldering blue eyes. The man was tall with golden hairs, his form towering over Sasuke and he took a sharp breath when he looked at his face. He had the urge to run his fingers along the man's chiseled jawline and brush against those thin yet kissable lips.

'Oh… my god. I've got a boyfriend and here I am itching to touch another man's face.' His face burst into flames.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke apologised, diverting his eyes.

"You don't nee… you're bleeding.. Shit.." The man was offering him his hand but then his beautiful mesmerizing eyes widened startled and he quickly knealt down, pulling Sasuke's hand carefully towards him. His eyes were narrowed and the handsome features looked worried.

"It's nothing…" Sasuke mumbled, for some reason he didn't want to pull his hand away, "I was being careless, and opened up a recent wound. You don't need to worry about it."

"But we can't leave it like this." The man frowned, his golden eyebrows narrowing slightly and his face looking concentrated, then he parted his lips and quickly pulled a handkerchief out of his blazer's pocket, "Here.. Please give me your hand." The velvety smooth voice rolled out of those thin lips.

Sasuke felt a familiar chill down his spine, "T-Thank you." He watched as the man unwrapped the messy bandaging, and after wetting the handkerchief, began cleaning his wound. The unfamiliarity of another person hand gripping his made Sasuke bite his lip in hesitation.

"You have.. very soft hands. Are you an artist?" The question was asked casually but that deep smooth voice made the words sound not even a bit innocent nor the nimble movements of those long fingers were any less of artistic.

Feeling the urge to move his hand away Sasuke hesitantly replied, "Ummm…. I paint… sometimes…"

The man didn't continue the conversation afterward and when he finished tying the handkerchief around Sasuke's hand, the boy quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Thank you for the help…. I really need to go," He thanked the stranger and dashed out the restroom.

Sasuke never saw the amusement dance into those mesmerizing blue eyes and never saw how that stranger's lips curled into a charming smile. The man blew a soft breath mumbling under his breath, "He looks just his mom."

As Sasuke entered the restaurant, a pair of familiar figures entered his line of view.

"Mother, Father," he greeted, a small and sweet smile forming on his face.

The pair who were in a conversation with a third person turned to face the owner of the voice, and the black haired woman squealed and jumped out of her seat.

"Sweetie it's so good to see you," Sasuke's mother hugged her son tightly, "How's college been treating you?"

Sasuke felt his airways constricting and he looked towards his father for help.

"Honey, try not to suffocate our son," His father smiled, putting a hand on the joyful woman's shoulder, who pouted yet released Sasuke from the hug.

Sasuke coughed a few times, patting his chest. "It's been great mom," he smiled.

His mother, unsatisfied with the answer, pested him with questions. "Have you been eating? Is anyone bullying you? How are your studies going?"

Sasuke was about to reply to his ecstatic mother, when a voice interrupted.

"Fugaku! Mikoto! Let the poor boy have a breath." Sasuke looked to the third person on the table.. 'Minato Uzumaki'... The man was in his fifties with golden hairs and sharp blue eyes, a smart man with a deep voice and soft expressions.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "It's fine Minato, just because your like a rock doesn't mean everyone is. After all, I only get to see my baby boy every other month!"

Sasuke wanted to complain that he turned 20 last year, but kept quiet. His eyes turned to look at Minato Uzumaki, a feeling of excitement welled up in him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki," He greeted.

The man smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, "There's no need to be polite. You're parents have told me lots about you Sasuke… Maybe a bit too much, but I can see the resemblance between you and your mother." He motioned for Sasuke to sit down.

A waiter came to their table and took their orders and as they were waiting for the food, Sasuke's parents and Mr. Uzumaki engaged themselves in a conversation concerning business.

Droning out the slightly mundane conversation, Sasuke looked down at his phone. Still no new messages. He bit his lip, worry flooding through him. What if Gaara didn't come home safe? What if he's hurt? Shaking his head, Sasuke knew Gaara was able to take care of himself and he focused his vision on Mr. Uzumaki.

'He looks similar to the man from earlier," Sasuke thought. "Though, his hair shined brighter and his eyes were more golden with hints of amber or was it orange… and he had a sharper jawline.'

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you feeling alright?" His mother asked concern on her face, breaking him out of his trance.

Sasuke jumped and saw the three looking him worriedly. He nodded his head and stabbed the fork into the just arrived food.

"I'm fine," He told them slightly embarrassed , but inside he couldn't stop thinking about Gaara and the mystery man with those damn blue eyes.. He could still feel that hot gaze on him.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Comment and follow for updates**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

 _Ok so I hope you guys have been great and thank you for reading reading my  
story and giving a warm response. Here is the second part and I hope you like it._

* * *

 _ **Beta**_

 _HeartSNS_

* * *

 _ **Co-Author  
** The amazing WhistleSongWriter_

* * *

Sasuke walked into the apartment. He rubbed his weary eyes and placed his keys onto the kitchen table, before making his way to the bedroom.

"That took a really long time," He muttered opening the door. However he was stopped in his tracks.

Laying on the bed was a passed out and messily dressed Gaara, but really caught Sasuke was the tremendous amount of hickeys and nail marks. Anger welled up inside him. He walked over pulled the sheets off his lover's sleeping form and grabbed his hair.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU DIDN'T COME HOME BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY FUCKING SOME OTHER PERSON?" Sasuke yelled, startling Gaara awake.

"What the fuck is your problem!" An angry yell left Gaara's lips and he snarled at Sasuke furiously.

"MY PROBLEM? YOU'RE ACTUALLY ASKING ME THAT QUESTION?" Sasuke growled. "Well I'll tell you my problem. MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU'RE FUCKING COVERED IN HICKIES AND NAIL MARKS AND I KNOW THAT WE DIDN'T FUCK LAST NIGHT BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS TOO BUSY AT A PARTY!"

"What the fuck? Is that why you woke me up? You are fucking messed up in head Sasuke." Gaara gritted his teeth, not showing an ounce of remorse.

Sasuke could feel tears welling in his eyes, and in the heat of the moment raised his hand and connected it with Gaara's cheek. A loud slap resounded in the room.

"You're telling me I'm messed up?" He cried, "I waited for you! I even cooked your favourite food to make up for the date. And you… You just went out and fucked some random stranger!"

"You… YOU Fucking slapped me? You bitch!" It seemed like Gaara had ignored every word Sasuke had uttered. He gripped Sasuke's arm and threw him down on the floor, "You fucking shit.." He gripped Sasuke fair column neck squeezing it as rage filled his green eyes.

Sasuke coughed and used every ounce of strength to kick Gaara in the spot where the sun don't shine before scrambling to his feet. "At least I'm not a bitch who FUCKS a stranger even though they're in a relationship! I trusted you Gaara, I really did. I ignored all the text messages you were getting from other women, because I believed you were going to tell them you were in a relationship." Sasuke shouted, "But guess who couldn't keep their dick in their pants? YOU!"

"Shut up. SHUT UP. SHUT UP! Fuck you talk so much. Well you thought that! Big mistake! Since I never loved your stupid ass…" Gaara's words were like the concentrated acid, dripping down into Sasuke's ears, "Fuck I can't even sleep peacefully here with you anymore," Gaara growled taking his discarded shirt and phone before stomping out of the room.

"You.. You can't leave like that Gaara! Fuck answer me!" Sasuke shouted in a hoarse voice, going after Gaara and grabbed his arm who simply pushed Sasuke away roughly.

"Don't fucking touch me you fag! You want fucking answers! You motherfucker... what kind of answers are you talking about! I'm out of this stupid ass fucking relationship! I was never fucking gay! I never liked you! You just fucking had everything I wanted! I deserved! So what if I used you a bit? You got the fucking, so I think we both got what we wanted!" Gaara was shouting, his voice screeching and his eyes cold as ice cubes, looking at Sasuke with disgust and hatred.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sasuke said gripping the wall, looking at Gaara with trembling lips, his hairs loose on his shoulders and his eyes widened like a frightened little animal, "You said you loved me. You said that…"

"I lied! I FUCKING LIED Sasuke! Big deal! Didn't you also got what you wanted? We played house all you wanted and I got to get into the college I wanted! But since it's already out then yeah...I fucked others... I did.. What are you gonna do? You say I cheated? How is it cheating when I never considered what we had as dating? God.. This is actually hilarious. Sasuke the fucking smartest guy in school got tricked." Gaara smirked cruelly, looking more and more satisfied, his expressions turning more and more sinister every second and Sasuke shook with the intense feelings of utter pain.

"... Get out.. Get the fuck out of my apartment! " Sasuke bit his lips furiously, trying to be as composed he could but, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Like I want to see your fucking face even a second more." Gaara snarled and glared at Sasuke hatefully before stomping and leaving the apartment.

Sasuke watched as Gaara left, his fists curling so tight that his nails were stabbing his skin. He willed himself not to show weakness, however when the door shut he couldn't stop himself from sinking to the floor. Choking on his cries, he screamed. Screaming incoherent words, he cried in agony and heartbreak.

Three years and it was all over in mere minutes. He pressed his palm over his lips, muffling his cries, Gaara just shattered everything. His heart, his love, his trust, everything. The pain of betrayal made his heartache physically like it was being crushed by a huge rock, making him gasp for air while tears streamed down his face.

"I should've known," He repeatedly cried, "I should've known… He'd never love someone like me." Sasuke sobbed into the floor until he succumbed into an exhausted sleep.

Awaking sometime later on the floor with a hoarse voice and tear stained cheeks, Sasuke rubbed his sore back. He made his way to the bathroom numbly, not bothering to fix his complexion, showered and threw on mismatched clothing mechanically before travelling to classes, and there he threw himself into studies.

It became a daily ritual from that day onward.

Waking up, going to college, coming back to cry for the rest of the night. Rinse and repeat.

It had been an entire week since his break up with Gaara and as Sasuke didn't have any weekend classes, he planned on wallowing in grief and eating nothing but ice cream while playing Boundless Love.

He woke up and after grabbing a tub of brownie ice cream beelined towards the computer.

"It's just you and me now Ethan," He muttered as he put on his headphones.

Clicking on the 14th saved file, Sasuke immersed himself in game. Ethan's voice made his heart beat faster and sent shivers down his spine, a blush rose upon Sasuke's pale cheeks as he read the text on screen.

 _I only want you for tonight, sweetheart~_

* * *

Sasuke felt his phone buzz as he threw the empty ice cream tub into the trash. He took it out to check that it was from his group mate Sakura. Sakura and he weren't that close but she was a nice girl and easy to hang out with.

Sakura: 'Heyyyyyy Sasuke'  
'There's a party going on tomorrow, wHinata come?'

Sasuke: 'No' The answer was obvious and Sasuke quickly sent it.

Sakura:' Awwwwwwwww, why not?'

Sasuke: 'I'm busy tomorrow' Sasuke rubbed his temple and gave a quick and simple refusal.

Sakura: 'That's a lie! We don't have any classes tomorrow since it's weekend and mister don't hide that you've been depressed all week!'

Sasuke: '...' 'Ok so how the hell did Sasuke know this? When did she become so perceptive?'

Sakura: 'You know what…. You're not getting a choice in this matter! You're coming to the party tomorrow!'

Sasuke: 'I don't want to' Sasuke felt frustration bubbling inside him. Why the hell was she being so pushy all of a sudden.

Sakura: 'Don't care! I'm coming to pick you up and dress you in a nice outfit tomorrow and you're not saying no!'

Sasuke stared at his phone in disbelief and worried his lower lips between his teeth. It wasn't like he had anything better to do than crying so why not just say yes. Maybe that party might be able to take his mind off his depressing life.

Sasuke: 'Fine….' He sent the text sighing and the phone rang quickly.

Sakura: 'Yayyy! See you tomorrow 3'

Sasuke sighed, he took his hair out and flopped onto the bed. He'd deal with this tomorrow.

The next morning, at exactly 10 am, loud knocking and continuous ringing of the door bell dragged Sasuke out of his bed. Standing with a large handbag and oversized glasses was no one other than Sakura herself, grinning cutely at him.

After raiding his entire closest, Sakura decided she was unimpressed with his current selection of clothes and dragged him out to the mall.

"We have all day until 7!" She argued before dragging him store by store to select an outfit.

Eventually she settled on funky style and told him to buy some extra clothes to fill up his 'empty closet'.

"I don't know what happened to my fashionable friend!" She complained while brushing out his knotted locks, "All week you've been dressed like an abandoned scarecrow! Like seriously! All I saw was a walking paper bag! Assets! Where did all your mouth watering assets go, Sasuke!"

"That's a lie, I looked fine this week," muttered Sasuke, who looked in the mirror and saw her unimpressed expression.

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen someone pair crocs with a leather jacket," she told him sarcastically with an eyebrow raised.

After she finished fixing his beanie for the hundredth time, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 6 o clock.

"Where's the party at?" He asked.

"At a super fancy nightclub," Sakura replied as she applied her lip gloss, "We should leave in ten minutes because traffic is terrible around that area."

They hopped into her car and made their way to Diamond Night Club. When they arrived, the front entrance was already bustling with people.

"Isn't this a public venue?" Sasuke wondered in confusion.

"Nope, it's a party bar that's regularly booked by rich people and celebrities," Sakura answered after shaking her head, "My friend is hosting the party so we can just go in straight away."

As they pushed through the crowd and made their way into the bar, a head of familiar golden locks caught Sasuke's eye and then the next moment his eyes met with piercing blue. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine on the intensity of those eyes. He felt a strange itch to follow that gaze. Suddenly, a tap to his shoulder broke him out of his weird trance.

"Hey. You still here with me?" Sakura raise her perfect eyebrow.

Sasuke gave a weak smile and nodded before gesturing towards the bar.

"I'll just be over there."

Hoping not to draw attention to himself, he casually sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

"Get me the same as well," A velvety smooth voice said, "The tabs on me."

Sasuke was startled and looked up to see playful blue eyes looking at him. He looked from head to toe and the man raised his eyebrow looking amused.

"You!" Sasuke ignored the heat creeping into his cheeks and scowled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What else can I do at a bar?" The man had an annoying smirk on his face and Sasuke felt as if he was looking down on him yet when he spoke in that damn voice he just clenched his fists.

"Dance with bitches," Sasuke muttered. He grabbed the drink and brought it up to his lips, before downing it in one go.

"You should take it slow." The man said looking at him while he took a small sip, the glass dangling in his fingers and his blue eyes glinting under club's light.

"I don't think those people," Sasuke gestured to the growing crowd of dancing bodies, "took it slow." He shuddered as he saw someone slip their hands under a girl's dress, and looked away.

"But you are rushing it a bit too much," The man looked at him with concern flashing in his eyes and looked down at the empty glass now sitting innocently on the bar in front of Sasuke.

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked, his confusion showing on his face. They had one conversation in a bathroom, why did he care so much? 'It's not like he knows me!'

"... I think you are already drunk. Are you a lightweight?" The man ignored his question and paused before talking about his state with his own drink which was almost empty.

Sasuke scowled, "I'm not a lightweight, thank you very much. In fact I can hold my liquor quite well." He looked towards the bartender and asked for another glass.

"Then you must have had a few before you came here," The man's voice had a velvety touch to it and the way he looked at Sasuke with so much interest and fully focused on him, made Sasuke feel slightly flustered or maybe it was the damn alcohol.

"I didn't drink before coming," Sasuke lied as he sipped his drink. He wouldn't tell a stranger that Sakura had forced him to toast to the fact that 'he's out of the house!'

"Mmmm...Is that so." The man hummed deep in his throat and looked at him with mirthful eyes. His eyes almost telling him that 'lying won't get him anywhere.' The man shuffled a bit on his stool, turning a bit so that he was now facing Sasuke. His one arm on the bar stand playing with glass while his other hand on his knee… the knee which was mere millimeters apart from bumping into Sasuke's knee.

Sasuke bit his lip, his eyes diverted away to avoid the smouldering gaze of the other man, deciding that the button on his shirt was more interesting.

"So since you aren't taking the initiative I feel like I should," The man spoke again, his voice dropping lower to an octave and he leaned forward, the blue eyes turning colors so quickly in the club's lights that you could feel mesmerized by them,

"I'm Naruto. It's a pleasure meeting you." Naruto tilted his head a bit, his golden strands slowly shadowing over one blue eye and his thin pink lips forming the words perfectly, the words rolling out in a deep smooth tone.

Sasuke could feel the heat rising in the back of his neck. After mentally debating the pros and cons of telling a complete stranger his name, he replied feeling almost in a trance, "Sasuke, my name's Sasuke…"

"Sasuke.." Naruto said his name, almost like he was tasting it on his tongue and then those damn lips curled into a smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling and those blue pools sparkling, "It suits you well.. A very beautiful name like the owner himself." The words were said again in the same rich voice, having a raspy hint to it in the end.

'Stop saying it so perfectly!' Sasuke wanted to shout, but he composed himself, hoping to save some of his dignity, "Your name's… nice... as well."

"Is it? I never knew." The words almost felt like they were brushing Sasuke's ears, stroking them softly. Naruto shuffled on his stool a bit and then their knees bumped and a pulsating electricity went through their bodies. His lips parted, there's wasn't even a hint of amusement left in those blue eyes. Those blue eyes which were now piercing and intense, almost stripping Sasuke of everything. Sasuke never knew that blue could be such an entrancing color, the way those eyes darkened many shades deeper and the way Naruto inhaled a short breath was so painfully obvious to Sasuke. It was a mere second yet it felt as if his body was set on fire. He parted his lips, entranced but then… It was gone.

"Sorry." The soft smile was back and the darkening eyes turned back to delicious soft colors.

It felt as though cold water had been poured onto Sasuke's head. Confused. He was so very confused. Sasuke didn't know if it as the alcohol, but in that moment everything had been amplified and when it was all gone, it left a serious pounding in his head.

"Were you... trying to fish for compliments?" Sasuke muttered. Naruto's knee had moved away and Sasuke, admittedly still craved for the electricity that the touch had sparked.

"Ahh… You got me." Naruto blinked before he chuckled softly and leaned closer on the bar, "But this does seem like fate. We met again." Naruto seemed pleased and even though they were no longer touching, Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from Naruto's body.

Sasuke almost wanted to fan away the heat, but something also pulled him closer.

"Is it really just fate?" He licked his lips, a small, seemingly innocent smile appearing on his face.

Sasuke didn't know where this newfound confidence came from, but a part of him blamed the alcohol.

"Why? Don't you believe in fate Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes glinted with something dangerous, his voice dropping sensually, almost caressing Sasuke and he twirled his refilled glass in his long fingers, looking at Sasuke with his lips curling into a hot smirk.

"That's…" Sasuke paused, his hand playing with the edge of the counter, "questionable." He tilted his head, almost like a child. The smile didn't waver as he drank his third serving, his soft, pouty lips softly encasing the rimp of the glass.

"Hmmm.. But I do believe in fate." A charming small smile tugged on Naruto's lips. His fingers tapped on the bar, dangerously close to Sasuke's hand, "Because if fate means to meet someone beautiful again and again because their paths are crossed then I don't have any problem in believing it." Naruto looked at him, his eyes becoming half lidded and lust flickered into those eyes before disappearing.

Their faces had become closer during the exchange, Sasuke's eyes followed the contours of Naruto's face. He had to admit… Naruto's face was perfect. Any 'imperfection' seemed intentional and he had the urge to see whether or not Naruto's face was perfectly symmetrically.

"Aren't..." Sasuke whispered, "We a little close?"

"Is it.. Bothering you?" Naruto's each word was like a soft yet playful caress asking for something much more ...Each word holding a dark promise in it, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"What do you think?" Sasuke took the chance and touched his fingertips against Naruto's.

"I think that…" Naruto looked up, his eyes staring at Sasuke with burning intensity and he slowly started to lean forward.

"Naruto~! You're here!" It was melodic voice and Naruto halted before slowly turning to his side. A beautiful woman in her early twenties stood there in a flashy neon pink off shoulder top with leather shorts and fishnet stockings hugging her perfect short red hairs were falling on her bare shoulder.

"Mia." Naruto said smiling, giving the woman a charming smile. The 'Mia' girl squealed and hugs Naruto's arm, looking at him flirtatiously.

"I have been waiting for you~ And look at you drinking here all alone." Mia touched Naruto's chest with her perfectly manicured nails, scratching Naruto's navy blue shirt over his heart.

Sasuke's hand that had been splayed on the bar isle unconsciously clenched into a fist, 'Alone? Was this woman blind?' He felt annoyed and disgusted by her. It was a weird feeling and this confusion irked him even more. He felt irritated beyond belief. A small, yet sharp scowl appeared on his delicate features. He ordered another glass and chugged it down, glaring at nothing in particular.

He didn't know when Naruto got rid of that annoying 'friend' of his but he was startled when he felt a warm press over his shoulder. Sasuke slowly lifted his head up to look at the concerned gorgeous face of Naruto staring at him… Sasuke blinked.. 'Did he just think of Naruto as gorgeous?'

"I think you have had enough drinks for the night Sasuke." Naruto swiftly took the half finished drink away

"What do you mean?" Sasuke slurred, grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I mean that you are not having any more drinks." Naruto said seriously before taking the glass away.

Sasuke pouted, "I'm not even drunk yet!" He reached forward to grab the glass from Naruto's hand. However Naruto moved it further away, shaking his head.

"It's enough. Come on get up." Naruto said wrapping his hand possessively around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke latched onto Naruto's arm, the alcohol had made him unsteady. He leaned his head close to Naruto's shoulder.

"You smell good~" He hummed appreciatively. Naruto smelt like sandalwood and vanilla, masculine and sweet. The scent lit a fire deep in Sasuke's heart and he unconsciously leaned closer.

Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto's resolve was slowly crumbling.'Not today,' He kept telling himself, 'Just get him home first.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Comment and follow for updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**

 _Hello everyone. I hope I didn't made you wait too long. Here I am with the  
_ _third part of this story and next might be the last I said this story  
_ _was never meant to be long but yeah my 'awesome' talent at writing short stories..  
OOf... well enjoy the not so short- short story XD._

* * *

 ** _Beta  
_** _HeartSNS_

* * *

 _ **Co-author  
**_ _The beautiful and amazing WhistleSongWriter_

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke mumbled, looking at Naruto with big doe eyes.

"Home," Naruto gritted out the reply as he walked them towards the exit. His grip tightened around the lithe waist but he shook his head.

Once they were out in the fresh evening air, Naruto took deep breaths to calm his tingling nerves. Sasuke was still clinging to him and now nuzzling too.

"Naruto~ I'm sleepy." Sasuke slurred and the warm breath ghosted over Naruto's suddenly over sensitive collarbone. Naruto bit his lip hard, trying to suppress the pleasant shiver.

"You.. You can sleep. I'll get you home." He softly whispered to the Sasuke who slowly looked up at him with glistering stormy eyes, face flushed and hairs sticking to his face and neck with sweat.

"Mmmhmm," He mumbled, "Don't do anything bad~" Sasuke slurred looking at him while he lifted his finger and trailed it from Naruto's forehead to his nose and then to his lips and Naruto felt himself entranced by the action.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" The words were mumbled under Naruto's breath. It was when Sasuke stumbled a bit in his drunken haze but in a swift moment Naruto pulled him closer. "Shit.. You alright?"

Sasuke frowned cutely his lips curling in confusion and he looked up at Naruto again with his stormy eyes watery and half lidded while his fingers curled around Naruto's blazer, "You're nose is bleeding?"

"...It's nothing." Naruto felt mortified with embarrassment and quickly swiped his arm over his nose, his face tinting a light hue of pink. He was so thankful for the fact that Sasuke was drunk and they were in a parking lot with dim lights.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, he snuggled closer to Naruto, his head resting on his chest, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"...I… Let's get you back!" Naruto felt as if he waited even a second more his composure might finally give out. So without a warning he bent a bit and in next moment Sasuke was in his arms princess style. Sasuke looked startled but soon he simply slid his arm around Naruto's broad shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, breathing softly. And suddenly Naruto wasn't sure, 'did he dig his own grave?' Taking long steps while biting his lips Naruto closed the distance to his car.

It was a bit difficult to open the door and get a very clingy Sasuke off him and on the seat but he finally did it. His heart ached when he saw the way Sasuke's lips curled into a pout on being pushed away. Naruto chuckled a bit, helplessly and stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't tempt me so much." His gentle words were ignored as Sasuke's pout intensified. "Oh God!" Naruto facepalmed himself and sighed before he quickly got inside the driver's seat.

Before Naruto could stop him, Sasuke shifted himself so that his hand rested on Naruto's thigh.

"Don't push me away again," Sasuke muttered, his pout still present on his lips as he shuffled to find a better sleeping position.

Naruto didn't want to upset a drunk Sasuke further, so he wordlessly agreed. ' _I can do this_ ,' he told himself, ' _It's only a 15 minute drive back to the penthouse_ '.

After he exited the car park, only Sasuke's soft breathing could be heard. Thankfully, Naruto managed to safely drive them both back to his penthouse, however, more often than not did Naruto want to stop the car every time Sasuke's fingertips brushed closer to his inner thigh.

When Naruto pulled up in front of his living complex, he mentally prepared himself.

"We're only sleeping," he muttered as he walked over to the passenger side, "Only sleeping."

Opening up the door, he smiled as he saw the gentle, sleeping expression of Sasuke. Picking him up once more princess style, he entered the complex and rode the elevator upwards. After entering his penthouse, he beelined towards the bedroom and gently placed Sasuke onto the bed.

Naruto's hand shook ever so slightly as he peeled Sasuke's jacket off, revealing his soft smooth arms. He took the beanie, socks and boots off and placed the clothing items onto the table at the end of the bed. After gently covering Sasuke with the soft blankets, Naruto walked immediately to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face.

Staring at his reflection he congratulated himself for holding back, changed out of his clothes and into his sweatpants.

Walking back over to the bed, he stared at Sasuke's sleeping frame, a lump formed in his throat.

He thought back to that day when his father was showing him pictures of the Uchiha family when they went on a trip, how his heart started racing when he first saw Sasuke. His soft delicate features and those dark smouldering eyes made him fall in love in that moment. He remembered how angry he felt for not going and missing the chance to meet that beauty.

It was irrational and stupid but it was love. He, Naruto, who never saw anyone worth a second glance simply fell flat on his face when he laid his eyes on Sasuke. Admittedly, he first thought Sasuke was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he thought that way for a long time until just recently when his father told him.

" _Huh? The Uchiha family doesn't have a daughter?"_

" _Yeah. They don't, where'd you get the crazy idea that they had a daughter? Even though Sasuke looks just like Mikoto, he is still man."_

His dad had rolled his eyes on him however, unknown to him, Naruto had felt his world crumbling and his dreams shattering. But then, fate played it's card.

He was so sour when they went for the meeting. Even ended up telling a white lie to get away before that guy came, but then he saw him...in person. And at that moment Naruto felt himself falling all over again. His heart had skipped beats and he had almost choked on his own breath because God help him the pictures did no justice to Sasuke.

After seeing him in the flesh he had felt like he lost his sanity. Was it even possible to fall and then fall harder? Maybe it was. Because this was what had happened to him. When he had cleaned up that small soft hand he had wanted to pull Sasuke into his arms. He had wanted to ask why he looked like his world had ended. Why were his eyes sad? Why did he have those poorly hidden dark circle under his eyes? But he had to stop.

It was an otherworldly experience for Naruto. He, who only needed to look at opposite sex and they would fall into his arms. Sasuke was like some exotic rarity. His very existence made Naruto go dizzy with intense feelings of adoration.

Suddenly, a soft poke on his bare chest broke him out of his trance and he looked down to see a pair of beautiful dark eyes looking at him and a pout on those plump lips.

"Yes?" He softly inhaled, too afraid to break the dream he was living.

"Can I…" Sasuke licked his lips before moving closer to Naruto, "Get a good night kiss?"

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke before his lips parted and he closed his eyes to compose himself. Why was God doing this to him? He was trying to control himself when Sasuke poked him again.

"Please," He whispered, moving his head closer to Naruto's.

"God.. You are so unfair." Naruto gave a troubled smile, his breath hitching before he gingerly took hold of Sasuke's chin, lifting it ever so slightly and leaning down to claim those trembling soft lips. Their lips moved slowly, in a gentle sway before Naruto, oh so slowly pulled back. He felt as if his lungs had been squeezed just by that. Shit.. He had it hard. He looked down into those hazy dark eyes and clenched his fists. He needed to get away… right this..

"Mmpphh..."

A hand threaded through Naruto's hair, pulling him down. He felt the familiar softness meet his lips again. Wide-eyed he looked down on Sasuke's closed eyes who had pulled him down into another unexpected and his second kiss with the love of his life.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Sasuke pouted as he opened his eyes and tried to glare through his thick eyelashes but all it did was make Sasuke look even more ravishing and just so damn adorable.

Naruto felt his heart race. He felt Sasuke's hand push their heads closer.

"Kiss back," Sasuke whispered with his lips only a hair apart, his breath fanning over Naruto's glistering parted lips, before their lips connected once more.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Naruto wanted to ask what had gotten into Sasuke, but the boy pulled him into another, and another, and another kiss. All Naruto could do was to pull Sasuke's lithe body into a tight embrace, wrapping his arm around that slim waist and feel the delicious heat of other's body with his other hand cupping Sasuke's nape.

When they finally broke apart Sasuke's body was softly trembling and his lip were glistening. Naruto's lips curled into a pleased and dazed smile. His hand softly stroked Sasuke's long locks while he hugged the boy closer, bundling Sasuke into his arms, feeling the lean body of his most beloved person.

"Goodnight Sasuke." His lips met again but this time it was on Sasuke's silky dark strands. Sasuke mumbled something but before Naruto could catch on, he himself had already passed out. 'I forgot.. Sasuke wasn't the only one drinking.'

* * *

Sasuke owlishly blinked open his eyes and then closed them again, groaning softly. The light was so deliciously dim in room and he felt so good wrapped up like a cocoon in those hard arms. Sasuke softly sighed and snuggled deeper into that warm embrace.

It took him about three minutes to process that the other person couldn't be Gaara since that asshole never came back after getting his stuff last time. So if it wasn't Gaara then in his drunken haze did he bring a stranger into his home or did he go with a total stranger?

The haze on his mind was slowly clearing up and he could vividly remember meeting that bathroom guy again. He remembered how openly that guy flirted with him and the thought warmed his cheeks a bit before he remembered a girl coming over to hog the guy and then somehow he felt so incredibly irked that he started to drown himself into alcohol and then ….What happened after that?

All the while Sasuke stayed still into that tight embrace but once he had revised everything in his mind. His heart started to sink. What the hell he had done last night? Because after that blue eyed guy he didn't remember talking to any guy.

Sasuke panicked, his first thought was, 'Did I do 'it'?' He quickly reached to check and he was surprised to see that he had his clothes on. A relieved sigh left his lips. Either the guy he had left with was drunk enough to pass out, or was polite enough to not force him into anything.

Before slipping out of the strong embrace, he took a quick peek at the man's face. He froze.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered out loud, almost afraid that it was just a hallucination. He rubbed his eyes almost expect something different but alas, it was still Naruto.

Gulping, he carefully removed the muscled arms. A part of him wanted to drool at how nice they felt, but he caught himself. After, what seemed like a long and tedious process of pausing every time Naruto moved even an inch, Sasuke managed to escape from the overly warm and comfortable arms.

He slowly pulled the blankets off himself and stepped onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" The question was asked in a velvety hot and raspy voice with a warm hand gripping his wrist.

Sasuke turned back and immediately answered, "home."

"Already? Why don't you shower first and have breakfast with me?" Naruto said as he slowly let go of Sasuke's slim wrist and slowly got up in a sitting position rubbing his temples. But sitting like this made the sheets slide down and his torso was exposed to Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was torn between covering up the exposed chest and rubbing his hands all over it. 'STRANGER DANGER,' his mind ironically yelled at him.

"Uh, no it's fine," Sasuke muttered, "I should probably be getting home."

"W-Wait.." Naruto had said immediately and then gave a troubled smile, composing his features into a soft charming smile, "I make really good pancakes. You are sure you want to miss them?"

Before Sasuke could stop himself his stomach growled, sending his cheeks a flame. "Okay… maybe I'll stay for the pancakes."

"Then shall we? You can use the bathroom first.. The walk in closet is right there and you can take whatever you want. While I'll go and start to prepare the ingredients." The gentle sunny smile made Naruto's handsome face look even more charming and if that wasn't enough those blue eyes have to go ahead and play their dirty tricks.

Sasuke watched Naruto exit the bedroom, his first thought was, 'I'm screwed.'

Shaking his head to rid himself of the imagine of Naruto's naked torso, he walked into bathroom, completely ignoring the closet.

"I'll just wear my own clothes," he told himself before stripping down and entering the shower. Sasuke had to admit that the bathroom and bedroom were extravagant. He had seen lots of hotel rooms during his trips with his parents, but none had the same uniquely extravagant but still homey feel Naruto's did. 'Maybe it's because there's someone actually living in it…'

After his shower, he dried himself off and, mentally cringing, put his old clothes back on. Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to see… Naruto… burning pancakes. Rushing over he turned the stove off and grabbed a spare pan.

"I thought you said you made really good pancakes!" He shouted, fanning the smoke.

"Heh… It seems like it's not my day." Naruto seemed composed but the light hue to his cheek was easily seen by Sasuke. Naruto looked…. adorable.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be angry, he shook his head and poured the burnt pancakes into the trash. Walking over to kitchen island, he tasted the pancake batter and decided it needed a tad more cinnamon.

"Can you get some plates?" He asked as he poured a ladle of batter into the pan and used the handle to swirl it.

Naruto took the dishes out and placed them on Isle. He then took out fresh grape juice, berries and whipped cream for him. He didn't know what Sasuke would like so he took out both chocolate and maple syrup out.

Sasuke didn't realise that he had started humming and soon both plates were piled high with fluffy pancakes. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke had grabbed all the toppings and piled them on top of his stack.

"Do you want any?" he asked, tilting his head adorably.

"I.. I do yes." A very amused soft smile tugged on Naruto's thin lips and he took the chocolate syrup pouring it before taking whipped cream and raspberries. He put them on his pancake while he chewed on a raspberry and licked his lips in a slow motion.

Sasuke could feel the heat rise as he unintentionally watched those lips, he mechanically forced himself to shove his breakfast into his mouth. Trying to savour the sweetness, but ultimately failing as he watched Naruto take another bite. 'I'm getting too distracted,' he mentally cried. Hoping to cool down the heat, he quickly drank a cup of grape juice, drops falling from the side of his mouth.

"Ah.. Your shirt.." The words were said hastily as in the next moment Naruto leaned forward and wiped away the slithering drop and licked it away casually. It seemed like Naruto hadn't even noticed his action.

By now, Sasuke's pale cheeks were a deep red. He hastily looked away before mumbling, "T-Thank you…"

It seemed like Naruto had finally noticed so all he did was look away. His face calm yet his ears going red and gave a wary smile, "Your welcome.."

They both ate in comfortable silence, Sasuke nervously glancing at Naruto whenever he thought the other wasn't looking. He felt… so comfortable being around him. A part of him didn't want to leave, all he wanted to do was curl up in Naruto's arms. Sadness welled up inside him. He didn't want to walk away from the feelings growing inside of him.

Naruto noticed the changing expressions on Sasuke's face. His arms itched to comfort him and ask why he was so sad. But he simply asked, "Are you alright?"

"... Y-yes.. I'm fine.." Sasuke muttered, "I… Could you drive me home?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, his expression soft, yet wary.

Nodding, Naruto let Sasuke collect the rest of his clothes, before leading him to his car. His heart pounded, he knew straight away that Sasuke hadn't remembered last night. A part of him was glad, but the other wasn't. All he wanted to do was hold Sasuke in his arms, but he had no way of knowing if the other reciprocate his feelings.

The drive was… not uncomfortable, but neither could bring themselves to start a conversation. It seemed as both of them had too much on their minds already. The only time they spoke was when Sasuke told Naruto his address and after that there was not even a single word uttered. Before they knew it, they were already at Sasuke's apartment complex.

Naruto stopped the car in front of complex and bit the inside of his cheeks. He peeked anxiously at Sasuke's face. Sasuke was going and he didn't even have his number. He had to do something. After meeting Sasuke, the control he had on himself was crumbling to pieces. He wanted Sasuke.. No.. He just didn't wanted Sasuke.. He needed him.. He wanted him so much that it was literally making him lose his breath.

"My.. apartment is here." Sasuke said fiddling with his seatbelt, he sneaked a glance at Naruto before unclicking the belt.

"Yeah.. I..I'll see you around then." It was difficult for Naruto. The words were on tip of his tongue yet he couldn't say them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye, a small smile forming on his face, "Thank you… for looking after me."

"Yeah.. Don't mention it. It wasn't much." Naruto tapped his fingers over the steering wheel and looked at Sasuke with a troubled smile on his charming face.

Sasuke wanted to ask what was on Naruto's mind, but he stopped himself and opened the passenger door. "I'm glad that it was you I went home with," he smiled before stepping out onto the sidewalk, "Bye."

"Wait!" A sudden desperation made Naruto lose his composure. The idea of letting Sasuke go away and leave him felt too painful.

Sasuke's hand paused as he went to close the door, "...Yes?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and his heart pounding in his chest as he looked into those deep black eyes with red flecks. And before he knew it he had blurted it out.

"Go out with me."

Sasuke blinked. He stared dumbfounded, "W-What?"

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

Comment and , follow for updates...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N  
** Here is the last part of the short story. I hope you like this story and would  
continue to support me. In future I might write a spin off of this story but_  
 _that idea is still on hold. I'll be finishing "It all happened in a heartbeat" first_  
 _and afterwards next story. I have decided to complete one story at a time._  
 _Have fun and do read "It all happened in a heartbeat"._

* * *

 _ **Beta**  
HeartSNS_

* * *

 ** _The_** _ **co-author**  
_ _Beautiful and awesome af WhistleSongWriter_

* * *

" I said.. Go out with me.. As in I want to date you." Naruto cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Go out?" Sasuke muttered, he bit his lip, "I'm sorry… I… I can't."

He shook his head and spoke a little louder, "I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you."

"...Can you at least think about it?" Naruto was quiet before he spoke again. Even though he sounded composed his blue eyes looked ready to rain and his face lost its earlier shine.

"Uh… can we start off as friends first?" Sasuke asked guiltily, he didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings.

"If that's what you want then I have no issues with it. How about we introduce ourselves again.. As a new start then?" The sad look had seemed to just stay in those eyes and even when Naruto said those words with smiling lips, his eyes stayed the same cloudy blue.

"Okay.." Sasuke agreed, however a part of him wanted to take back his words and go comfort the man before him. He took a deep breath and introduced himself, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and pleasure is all mine." The soft smile on Naruto lips was pleasant yet it nothing to lessen the cloudiness in Naruto's eyes.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke stuttered, staring at Naruto wide eyed, "A-As in the same Uzumaki that created Boundless Love?!"

"Oh you play that game too?" Naruto looked pleasantly surprised and his blue eyes softened a bit but his next words were enough to shake Sasuke to his core, "I voiced Ethan in it heh. Have you played that route?" Naruto looked slightly embarrassed as he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his whole body heat up, "Y-You…," He looked away, trembling slightly.

"Uh Yeah? Did you not like his route? Ah I'm disappointed." Naruto gave a small playful pout and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself and blurted out, "I love him!"

"Heh...You do? Aww man I don't even know If I should be happy or jealous of him. But it gives me a bit of satisfaction that other than name his character was made on me so at least you fell for me.. Only 2D world but still." The smile was playful and at that moment Sasuke fully realised how close the resemblance of his smile was.

"I guess he was modeled after you?" Sasuke blushed, looking down.

"He is, from the choice of my clothes in my college and high school to my favorite food, drinks and everything. Just his eyes were given a different color." Naruto smiled brightly and told Sasuke about Ethan or was it himself, Sasuke wasn't clear anymore.

"Wow.." Sasuke was speechless, even if he wanted to, he felt that nothing would come out of his mouth.

"Heh thanks. Well I gotta go or else my dad's gonna scold me. Bye Sasuke. I'll text you later ok.?" Naruto smiled starting the car as the cloudiness in those blue eyes started to show again and Naruto's smile became more soft and forced.

Sasuke nodded, still shocked. He stood frozen as he watched Naruto's car drive away. Heat rushed through his body.

' _Oh god… that's why Naruto's voice sounded so familiar_ '

He stumbled into his apartment,feeling dazed and walked straight into his bedroom. Not bothering to change, he immediately crawled into bed and let out a squeal.

"I met the person who voiced Ethan!" He squealed to himself. His body trembled when he recalled all the facts he remembered about Ethan… or should he say Naruto?

Sasuke remembered that Ethan wasn't good at cooking. That Ethan loved to sleep in his sweatpants and that Ethan liked drinking Sapphire Martinis. He also remembered that Ethan… Sasuke shivered. No Naruto, licked off the juice.

Eventually, Sasuke's mind began to think back to today's events. He thought about how much of a gentleman Naruto was for not taking advantage of his drunk self, even though he had feelings for him. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips and happiness rose inside him, he thought back to Naruto's voice and realised that it really was similar to Ethan's.

' _How'd I not notice?_ ' he asked himself. A part of him already knew the answer. He had been awestruck by Naruto's… good looks.

Shaking his head, Sasuke knew he'd be uncomfortable if he slept in his clothes from yesterday, so he stripped down and redressed into his pyjamas and a new pair of underwear.

* * *

From then on, ever since Naruto's initial text, the two chatted with each other, everyday. Calling whenever both had the chance to sit down and relax. Though it took a lot of persuading, Naruto managed to get Sasuke to hang out with him in person. Sasuke never thought of these hangouts as "dates", as a part of him was too afraid to commit to the ever growing feelings.

Sasuke laughed as he walked into his apartment, a small blush on his face as he recalled today's events. Naruto had managed to get to him go to the beach and even though Sasuke knew that he'd come back with sunburns no matter how much sunscreen he put on. He was thankful that he was able to have a sneak peak at Naruto's torso and couldn't deny that he had thought about it ever since that day at Naruto's place.

"I'm such a pervert," Sasuke muttered, putting his hands over his eyes in shame.

He grabbed a bowl of greek salad from the fridge and sat down before scrolling through his recent pictures. All of which were from "outings" with Naruto. They would meet after Sasuke's classes or on the weekends, go bowling, watch movies or just sit in each other's apartments where they'd cook dinner together and Naruto would help Sasuke with his studies.

Sasuke traced Naruto's jawline on the picture, he was about to swipe to the next picture when his phone displayed a caller. Sakura.

A little upset, Sasuke answered.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sakura greeted, yelling into Sasuke's ear, who had pulled the phone away in an attempt to save his hearing.

"Sakura…" Sasuke grumbled, "Can you not try to blow up my ears?"

A laugh followed and she genuinely apologized before asking, "Do you want to come to a party tomorrow?"

"Another one?" Sasuke questioned, "How many party friends do you have?"

"Umm, a lot?" Sakura replied, "It's not at the same place as last time, and anyway you disappeared so I doubt you even enjoyed that last party. It's my friend, Hinata's birthday so I thought you'd prefer a birthday bash instead."

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, "As in Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yup, as in the Hinata who is probably more slutty than me" Sakura confirmed.

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster. Hinata Hyuga, he had managed to find out, was Gaara's new girlfriend, and clichely was the most popular girl in the college due to her… massive chest. Sasuke was able to get over Gaara, but a bitterness still lay in his heart. He knew that Hinata Hyuga not only had a massive chest, but a massive ego as well and simply put, was a spoiled bitch.

Sasuke bit his lip, Gaara had left a gaping and aching hole in his heart. Even thinking about that day sent small tears down Sasuke's face, he had felt as though his lungs had been crushed, but the bitterness and feel for revenge was stronger. Sasuke wasn't a violent person, but he hated being pushed aside and abandoned. Gaara had done exactly that and Sasuke had the urge to show him that he shouldn't have. That he shouldn't had left him for a one night stand bitch.

"Hey, Sasuke!" A loud shout broke him out of his thoughts, "You still there? HELLO?!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry," Sasuke grimaced, "You don't need to shout."

"Well obviously I did because you were so out of it," muttered Sakura, "Anyways you coming or not?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, not giving it a thought until a large squeal followed.

"I finally got the oh, so cold Sasuke to comply!" Sakura squealed, "See you tomorrow~ Oh and You can bring anyone if you want too~"

Sasuke heard the line cut off, he sighed and sunk back into his seat. Sasuke looked at his now black screen and pressed the button to on again. His mind has been going in circles and now that Sakura said he could bring anyone his mind had gave him a nasty idea. Sasuke bit his bottom lip between his teeth, he felt worried about the possible outcome of hurting someone more than he needed, but his thirst for karma took over and he clicked the call button.

A knock on his front door startled Sasuke as he clicked the small silver necklace around his neck. He opened it and was met with smiling Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto greeted standing in a simple white button up and black pants, "Ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded, put on his converses before following Naruto to his car.

"Thanks for coming with me," Sasuke smiled, as he buckled his seatbelt.

"No problem, I'm glad you invited me," Naruto answered as he pulled onto the road, "It's at this... Hinata's house right?"

"Yeah, I think she lives in a big mansion."

The topic switched between their personal lives, Sasuke telling him about his classes and Naruto talking about his job as a game designer at his dad's company. Sasuke was so into the conversation that he didn't notice when they pulled up at the mansion until he heard loud music and lots of screaming.

"I haven't been to a college party in ages," Naruto laughed getting out of the car, "I don't think mine were quite so loud."

"I don't go to parties often," Sasuke told him, "But I suppose it's good to get out every once in a while." He hadn't felt it before but now that he was here, the guilt was starting to claw on his heart.

As they walked through the door, he took quick glances at Naruto before deciding that he had already come this far, there was no turning back.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice yelled from behind them and Sasuke was engulfed in a hug, "I'm so happy you didn't bail on me! Who's this hottie beside you?" Sakura asked, shamelessly checking out Naruto.

Sasuke had the urge to push her away, but he just smiled and introduced the two, "Sakura this is Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto this is Sakura Haruno."

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto smiled reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura squealed, "Uzumaki? As in the company Uzumaki? Wait but I thought the CEO was an old man? There's no way he'd be as hot as someone like you. How do you know someone like this Sasuke? I thought you were a shut in…. How come you didn't introduce us earlier? I sooo would've love to know that someone as delicious as him was hanging around you."

Naruto watched Sasuke's friend gush over him, his hand awkwardly retracting to his side, "Actually, my father is the CEO, not me."

"Oooooohhhh," Sakura realised, "No offense, but I didn't think the CEO was as hot as someone like you. I mean don't get me wrong, he's good looking for someone in his 50s, but I'm not into older men." Before Sakura could continue gushing over how 'delicious' Naruto was, much to Sasuke's relief, she was pulled away by a random crowd of friends.

Pulling Naruto towards that bar, he quickly ordered two drinks before turning to look at Naruto.

"Sorry about Sakura," He smiled, "She's a little bit of a crazy one."

Naruto laughed, "It's alright, I can tell."

Sasuke's smile never left his face as he pulled Naruto into a conversation, his eyes however subtly wandered around. Searching for a specific somebody and when he saw Gaara conversing with his friends, Sasuke's hand inched closer to Naruto's.

"So what games are you working on?" Sasuke asked, eyes watching as Gaara started laughing, watching as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Just a couple dating sims," Naruto told him while taking a couple sips of his drink, "They seem to be our most popular."

"I'd be excited to play them," Sasuke smiled, his hand gently resting on Naruto's, "I mean, of course if you're voice acting in them."

"I'm generally pulled into that so you most likely will get a game with me voicing a character," Naruto answered, he watched Sasuke's eyes noticing that they were focused on something else, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just wondering why everyone is dancing so weirdly," Sasuke faked a laugh, his eyes connecting with Gaara's who froze and stared back.

"Grinding?" Naruto raised an amused eyebrow, "Haven't you ever done that?"

Sasuke smiled and moved his hand towards Naruto's wrist, "Not particularly, I'm not really into that stuff." He watched Gaara's eyes which were focused on his hand.

"Though, if you could teach me I'd be grateful," Sasuke suggested, leaning closer.

Naruto watched this action, curious and cautious, "Are you drunk right now?"

Laughing Sasuke shook his head, his hand had fully risen to lay on Naruto's arm, "Of course not, I've only had one glass of Fireball," He said as he placed his empty glass down before sliding his hand down Naruto's toned arm and grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked as he stood up, an almost seductive grin on his face.

Naruto was too engrossed in that smile and nodded, letting Sasuke pull him onto the dance floor. He watched as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and how his hips swayed to the beat of the song. His beat faster and he placed his hands on Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke on the other hand leaned closer, but his eyes weren't on his dancing partner, instead they stared at Gaara who was slowly moving through the crowd.

"You're a good dancer Naruto," Sasuke licked his lips and lay his head on Naruto's shoulder, who stiffened.

"You're very close… Sasuke," Naruto whispered, he was confused as to why Sasuke decided to be so touchy today, usually he was more reserved.

"I don't think it's a bad thing," Sasuke grinned as he saw Gaara walking straight towards them.

"Sasuke," he said, staring at Naruto's back who had jumped and turned his head, "Who's this?"

"Oh?" Sasuke looked at Gaara and unhooked his arms from Naruto's neck, "Why does it matter?"

"I asked a question Sasuke," Gaara growled, "Who. Is. This?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards Gaara, "Why does it matter? You never cared about who my friends were."

Gaara clicked his tongue and after grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulled the boy towards the restroom. By this point Naruto had caught on, a sinking feeling in his heart as he recalled Sasuke's actions, realisation flooded through him. He saw with stormy blue eyes and clenching fists as his face paled a bit and he saw Sasuke disappearing with that boy into a restroom.

Sasuke felt his body slam onto counter, hot hands trailed over his body, pinched his nipples and caressed his waist.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Hot breath fanned over his shoulder, "So sorry." He felt chapped lips latch onto his skin, sucking and biting it.

"I shouldn't have let you go."

Internally, Sasuke wanted to throw up. The feeling of someone else's lips on him made him cringe, but a sense of accomplishment welled up in him. A devilish smile appeared on his face.

As Gaara sucked on Sasuke's neck, he felt small hands grab his shoulders. What he didn't expect was for these hands to push him away causing him to stumble back, "What the-"

"I was really curious Gaara," Sasuke smirked, crossing his legs and leaning forward, exposing his collarbones, "About what kind of girl she was."

"What kind of girl that was able to make you leave me."

"Curious what was better… different about her that made you leave me and my love for you."

"Curious about the seriousness of your relationship, whether or not you loved her more than me."

"But it seems Gaara," Sasuke licked his lips and checked his nails, his eyes glinting, "She wasn't all that great. Just another hole for you to express your Horny Dick Syndrome on."

Sasuke hopped off the counter and trailed a finger down Gaara's chest, "I think you got what you deserved." He tapped twice on Gaara's heart before stepping back, smiling, and walked out the restroom door.

While shutting the door, Sasuke's heart thumped loudly inside his chest. 'Shit..' He had been a fool! A FUCKING fool. He bit his lips, his hands were cold and his eyes desperate to find Naruto in the crowd of people.

He had thought that this would make him happy. That he would feel satisfied and maybe he did but the moment Gaara had touched him. He had felt nauseated. He had wanted to throw up. Because he didn't want it. In that moment when Gaara wanted him, he realised that he himself now wanted someone else.

Even though Gaara was touching him, Sasuke could only see the deep blue eyes, thin lips curled into a smile and that soft expression…'Naruto.' Shit… Where the hell was Naruto? Sasuke bit his lips hard , clenching his fists so hard that the knuckles turned white.

He needed to find Naruto. He needed him! He needed to make up for his stupidity. He needed to tell Naruto that he, Sasuke Uchiha had fallen flat for his charms. That he felt so damn disgusted with himself. He needed to tell Naruto all. And then even if Naruto got angry, he would chase after him. He would beg forgiveness and do whatever the other boy asked him. Because fuck he had fallen.. He had fallen in love again… But where the hell was Naruto? Worry and anxiousness gripped on his heart

"Hey Sasuke!" someone yelled, "You looking for Naruto?"

Sasuke turned around to see a very drunk and not very clothed Sakura. "Yeah, do you know where he is?"

Sakura brought the bottle up to her lips, "I think I saw him walking towards the front door? Wasn't he supposed to be your ride?" she slurred.

At these words Sasuke bolted. He ran through the crowd, shoving past the crowds of drunken people. 'Please don't be gone yet," He thought to himself as he ran out the door. Spotting the targeted figure he sprinted towards it.

"Naruto! WAIT!"

Naruto, who was walking with a downcast expression turned around, but before he could reply soft lips greeted his and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

The lips left and all Naruto saw were burning deep black eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke cried, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto spotted the prominent hickey on Sasuke's neck, his gaze hardened.

"It's fine, but isn't it great?" he said unwrapping Sasuke's arms, "You got what you wanted"

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze to his hickey, he shook his head, "No, no I haven't gotten what I wanted."

"You haven't?" Naruto asked anger dripping, "Didn't you want to get back with your boyfriend? Didn't you want to use me? Well I guess since you got back at him, my role here is over?"

"Don't you get it Naruto?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but don't you get it? I don't love Gaara anymore, and if I did I wouldn't have come running to you."

"I… I know now that, my heart was someone else's a long time ago," Sasuke bit his lip, "And I want you to know that person is you." '

"I-Is it… fun playing with me Sasuke? Does it satisfy you to make me miserable." Naruto stepped back, his eyes glistering and a cold expression forming on his face, "Please stop with these games already." He looked away with clenched fists.

Sasuke knew it was his fault, he knew that Naruto's trust for him was crumbling away, yet tears still fell down his face, "I-I'm not lying." His knees trembled, he hated himself for doing this. For being so caught up in revenge that he hurt the one who healed his hurt.

"Sasuke please.. Just let go of me." Naruto bit his lips, overwhelmed, his heart breaking. He didn't want to see Sasuke crying. His every tear felt like falling on his heart yet he just couldn't believe him.

"I don't want to," Sasuke cried, his legs giving out as he fell to the ground. Hands covering his eyes, wiping away the tears, "I don't want to let you go. I'm sorry for hurting you. You must hate me don't you?"

"Sasuke.. Please don't do this. Please I.. I need some time. Please." Naruto closed his eyes, his every words filled with wrenching pain.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes puffy and in a haze, "Tell me.." Naruto looked at him and his heart broke into million pieces looking at Sasuke's broken expression. He wanted to reach out when he heard Sasuke speak more, "Tell me what should I do? Tell me how to make you believe me. Please Naruto, I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke hiccupped, he whimpered, "Please tell me, I beg you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered yet it felt as if Sasuke wasn't even hearing him.

"Please," Sasuke cried harder, "Please don't leave me."

Naruto bit his lips hard. His resolve crumbling and he sighed. Even if Sasuke didn't love him he just couldn't see him like this anymore. If he had to suffer more in the future maybe he would accept that too just to see Sasuke smiling.

"Sshhh don't cry.." He kneeled down and pulled Sasuke's trembling body in his gentle embrace, "I'm not leaving so just don't cry. God.. Sasuke I love you so much.. I love you.. Please don't ever do this again."

Sasuke felt his throat constrict as he heard Naruto's words. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, almost afraid to lose him, "I-I love you too… I'm so sorry." He buried himself into Naruto's chest, relaxing at the sound of his beating heart, "I really do love you Naruto."

"I know Sasuke.. I forgive you so please don't cry." Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms, wrapping them around Sasuke and taking him into a gentle embrace, whispering sweet nothings to him.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke eyes clouded, "Please…. Please Naruto just don't leave me. I really do love you...please trust me. I want to be yours and yours only. I…" He was cut off as Naruto spoke.

"Then be mine. Be my boyfriend Sasuke." Naruto kissed the top of his head and softly mumbled the words.

Sasuke's snapped his head up, his plump lips parted and his face wet with tears. His body shook before he started to vigorously nod his head, no words coming out of his mouth. He had thought Naruto would never say this. He thought he had lost him.

A smile bloomed on his face, looking just like the ray of light after a storm. He grabbed Naruto's face and spoke shakily, "Yes. Yes! Oh God Naruto I would be honored," before pressing his lips to Naruto's in a sweet kiss. Naruto cupped Naruto's soft wet cheeks into his palm while he parted his lips to let Sasuke deepen the kiss. And in that moment everything else disappeared, no voices in the background, no music, nothing, only them and their perfect little bubble. Their lips parted for a second but then met again as they poured their love, frustrations and pain into the kiss, making it the most perfect kiss.

When the kiss finally broke, they touched their foreheads, panting softly and then blue eyes met black and they both broke into a soft smile. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his embrace and Sasuke returned it, sighing softly. It felt like a dream.

"Let's get you back." The soft whisper in his ear made him shiver and Sasuke 's lips curled into a smile as he placed a soft kiss to Sasuke's head and pulled back. They got up and then looked at eachother, their hands meeting, entwining together as a soft blush tainted their cheeks while they made their way to Naruto's car.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
